


Strawberries and Pineapples

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity loves eating strawberries and pineapples. Oliver is curious to know why. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Pineapples

Everyone knows that Felicity love computers more than anything, but what they don’t know is her second love is fruits, strawberries and pineapples to be exact.

 

Oliver never saw her eat so much of the fruits before they were together. When he first saw her eating the fruits on a daily basis he thought she was pregnant, but he was wrong. She wasn’t.

 

He even started eating the fruits also because after returning to the Foundry after a long night, he would be hungry and the Foundry’s fridge was full of the fruits.

 

So one day he just simply asked her “why she love strawberries and pineapples so much?”

 

Her response had him baffled. “Because you love it” she replied with a happy smile, but she knew he didn’t understand.

 

Although Oliver was confused to her response he didn’t ask her further about the fruits.

 

It would be several days before he realized why she ate them so much.

 

They have been so busy with their nightly activities that when they got home they would crash out from exhaustion.

 

They had caught a break one night or maybe the bad guys were taking a break, whatever the reason they decided to go home early to spend some time with each other and that’s when it hit him.

 

Felicity was giving him the best blow job ever or at least it felt that way considering it had been a week since they last made love and the sexual tension was at its highest.

 

He had released into her mouth and she sucked him dry, but when she was done she said “strawberries and pineapples.” Oliver chuckled. He thought she was trying to say she loved doing that like she loved eating those damn fruits. But it was when he was between Felicity’s legs licking, sucking, biting, anything he could because she tasted so damn good and he loved it that realization hit him. She always tasted sweet like fruit. With a chuckled and a hum that made her clit vibrate that caused her to have a powerful orgasm releasing into his mouth, _She ate the fruits because he loved it._ From that moment on Oliver made sure strawberries and pineapples were stocked in the fridge at the Foundry and at home.   


End file.
